1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device array.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one representative example of light emitting devices, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices which convert an electrical signal into light, such as infrared light or visible light, using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and are used in household electric appliances, remote controllers, electronic bulletin boards, displays, various automated machines, etc., and the application range of LEDs continues to expand.
In general, a small LED is fabricated into a surface mount device type in order to be directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and thus an LED lamp used as a display device is developed into a surface mount device type. Such a surface mount device may substitute for conventional simple lamps, and may be used in a light-on/off display producing various colors, a letter indicator, an image display, etc.
As the application range of LEDs continues to expand, brightness required by a lamp used in a daily life and a lamp for emergency signals is increased, and thus increase in brightness of light emitted from the LEDs becomes a very important issue.